


LOS: The ninja in you

by stars_fall_on



Series: Behind the scenes [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Behind the Scenes, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Love, M/M, Pining, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 13:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12749664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_fall_on/pseuds/stars_fall_on
Summary: aka "Lovers off screen - chapter 21"Another "Behind the scenes" one shot for the already existing series, in which Cam and Noel enjoy their married life.





	LOS: The ninja in you

**Author's Note:**

> So I tagged "Ian and Mickey" as well, because I don't know how else to reach my regular readers?! But I also plan to write about a Gallavich storyline within this as well, so at least it will make sense then :D
> 
> Here's another one shot for you - enjoy <3
> 
> Ps.: A little Mosher love, after all that went down on Twitter and Instagram last night :D Holy shit!
> 
> Thanks LuckyShaz for editing :-*

(NOEL'S POV)

So Cam's gone. _Again._ Promoting his film with Payton in New York for several days and several events. It's not that Noel isn't used to his husband's absence, for a few days now. No. It's just that his body will never get used to being separated from his favorite skin for so long.

He sleeps worse, has less appetite. It just makes everything less fun without the goofy redhead by his side. Although both have accepted that this is part of their job and the reality they are living in, it doesn't mean that it makes it easier for them to miss the hell out of each other during these days.

So they keep talking on the phone as soon as their busy schedules allows it. And when time's short, they keep exchanging pictures, updating their lover, what's going on on their daily routine.

They send the funniest pictures back and forth, sometimes just abstruse photos where only the other one is able to laugh about that, because they just share the same sense of humor.

Well...the pictures are funny during the day. But with every passing hour, the pics get hotter.

But Noel doesn't mind. Hell _no_. He just needs his daily Cameron dose. Cameron in all his beauty and glory. God, his husband is almost unbelieveably hot. Too good to be true. Every day Noel thanks god, that his path lead him to this incredible human being.

 _And_ he thanks god for whatsapp and dick pics. That's what helps him overcome hard days without his partner. Lover. Family. _Hard_ to be taken literally.

His absence, which almost hurts Noel physically, combined with the thoughts of his incredible husband and the pictures he fortunately receives daily, lead to increased jacking off.

And the worst of it all: It doesn't even have to be dick pics. Cameron could probably take a shot of just his eye alone and Noel's imagination will go over board.

However, no imagination can ever do justice to the incarnate Cam. And so Noel is really happy that Cameron's promo tour with _Payton_ through New York comes to an end with today's event and he'll finally be back in his arms tomorrow noon.

But now Noel won't start a bitch fight with Cameron just because of his jealousy. Now that they are married and he is 100% sure of the love of the younger man. But nevertheless, he will probably never be able to make friends with the idea of a hot girl or boy touching what's his. Not on screen, not off screen.

So he's glad that he for one, had a lot of work to do at home. His thoughts are distracted from promo work for TLRH and his first table read meetings for Castle Rock. Just like now.

“Noel could you read through your scene with an edge of desperation?“ J. Abrams , one of the executive producers from Castle Rock asks him.

“Sure. But I thought of changing the dialogue a little. If you take the last line before the prior one, it would make much more sense to me. A bit of nose scrunching, a bit of lips biting and the requested drama arises as if by itself.“ Noel replies.

J's eyes get wide, before looking down at the script. He reads the changed sentences out loud, nodding his head in approval. “You're right. Great input, Noel. Thanks.“

Noel gives him a content smile, happy that acting always feels so natural to him. No matter what role, he always manages to put himself completely in the fictitious person, which makes the acting easy for him.

They read through Noel's lines one last time and then the table read is over. “Alright, thanks guys! Great work. We'll see us back here on monday. Have a nice weekend.“ J compliments his whole team, before he tells them goodbye.

“It's so good to work with you again.“ Jane tells him, when she approaches him from behind. Jane had the role of 'Mandy' in Shameless season 1, before she got a contract for another series, in which she starred in instead.

“Yeah, it's my pleasure too.“ he replies, going in for a short hug. He then puts his script back in his bag and walks with her outside the building.

“Where's your _husband_?“ she winks at him, bringing back memories of working together with Cam and her in season 1. They had a lot of fun, but that's not surprising. Noel had always had fun on the Shameless set with all of his colleagues, but mostly, when a special redhead was around.

“Cam's in New York til tomorrow. Promoting his new movie with Payton.“ Just as he pronounces his name, he feels the phone in his pockets vibrating. He fumbles inside and takes it out, looking on the screen, which says that he has got a new text from his lover. Not wanting to be impolite, he puts it back in his pants, without reading the message. Although he would really, really like to.

“Oh it's okay, you can read it or call him back. I'm in a rush anyway, need to get to my next meeting. Maybe grab a coffee on Monday?“ Jane asks, already heading towards a black car, her eyes still on Noel.

“Yeah sure. See you on Monday.“ he answers and waves her goodbye, until she is in her car. He turns around to head towards his own vehicle, already pulling his phone back out. He doesn't have to fool himself. He simply can't wait even for a second, if he knows that a text from his big love is waiting for him.

He unlocks the screen and opens the message from Cam on Whatsapp.

Cam (5:19pm): So glad you decided to come to my event tonight. Love you.

 _Huh_? Noel reads the message again, but doesn't really understand what his husband means by that. Why does he all of a sudden think that Noel is flying to New York today, to accompany him to his last event before Cameron returns home tomorrow? They have never talked about that.

It's not a typo, because the sentence is far too well formulated. So it can only be a mistake and Cameron sent the message to the wrong guy. But that would mean...

Noel stops walking abruptly, feeling his heart thumping in his chest. The blood is rushing in his veins, as his pulse speed up. Cam isn't having an affair, right?

The words 'Love you' put him into a spell full of fear and desperation. Just when he feels like he is losing the ground beneath his feet, his phone vibrates again in his hands.

A breath of relief, he didn't know he was holding, escapes his lips, at the look of the [photo](https://78.media.tumblr.com/dc4949d691d84318e238612f7c779888/tumblr_ovexlsIFsF1uwpphgo2_1280.jpg) Cam sent him. With a mischievious smile on his lips, Cameron stares at him in the front, wearing sun glasses and pointing to the Ninja turtle behind him. It's Michelangelo, the turtle Noel portrayed in the movie. And the photo reminds Noel a lot of the [picture](https://78.media.tumblr.com/bac05892f45f1421a7e4700bc52a7cf4/tumblr_ovexlsIFsF1uwpphgo1_400.jpg) he himself took a while ago, when he was promoting this movie. He sent it to the idiot redhead back then, with his best greetings and wishes for the upcoming Shameless shoot without him.

 _Fucker._ That was the longest minute in his life.

He bursts out laughing and makes the last steps towards his car, opening it and sinking into the driver's seat. When he has shut the door again, he flips his lover the bird, taking a photo of it and shooting it off to his husband.

He has no time to start the car, as soon as he gets the reply.

Cam (5:24pm): U have no idea what a pic of just your long middle finger can do to me. Fuck baby. Gonna suck on it when I'm home tomorrow.

Noel (5:25pm): Need u to suck on some other long thing.

Cam (5:26pm): Gonna take care of my little Mosher bear. Promise. ;)

Noel (5:26pm): ...

Cam (5:27pm): :D okay, need to get rid of my straining boner now. Thanks for that :)

Noel (5:28pm): Don't know how u can get hard, when u use the 'b' word. Whatever. Don't touch yourself!

Cam (5:29pm): :D told u it was the finger. Can't touch myself anyway, need to get prepared for the event. Gonna be ur newborn virgin 2morrow ;)

Noel (5:30pm): Can't wait! Have fun. Love ya!

Cam (5:30pm): Thx. Love you too. :-*

Noel shakes his head smilingly, while fastening his seatbelt. This man and his smilies.. Dork!

As Noel drives backwards to reverse out of the parking space, he adjustes his hardening dick in his pants.

Newborn virgin. Double Dork!

 

 

Noel had to do some more phone conferences with his agency for upcoming photoshoots, before he went to bed early. No need to expand a Cameron-less day, when sleeping works faster to get him back. He falls asleep real quick, shooting one last text off to his lover, before cuddling into the redhead's pillow.

The slight shifting of the mattress and the spreading of a not too unknown and beloved fragrance however, lets him slowly stir awake.

Hot skin presses against his back and wet lips lay smooches from his shoulder over his neck to his ear. “Hey." his soft voice sends a sparkling through all of his veins.

Noel turns on his back to find a tired looking, almost naked, redhead lying next to him. His green eyes are scanning every inch of his face, before they melt into his blue ones. “Hey. You're here?“

Cam nods slowly, a smile tugging at the corner of his full lips, before he lays them on top of Noel's.

The kiss is soft and tender, without any rush. Their lips seem to take their time to explore the other one's, before the younger man's tongue slides over Noel's bottom lip to plead for entrance. Noel immediately reciprocates, opening his mouth for him, to meet him halfway. His hands find their way around Cam's neck and waist, pulling him on top of his body.

God is this good. He finally recognizes how much he has missed his weight on him. Skin on skin. No space for a sheet of paper to fit between them, while they savour the taste of each other.

Noel disconnects their lips to refill his lungs with air, Cameron's forehead pressed against his. “Why?“ he breathes out, curious about the reason his husband came back earlier. Not that he minds. Jesus, no!

Another smile lightens Cameron's freckled face. “You know why.“ he whispers and pecks his well kissed lips again.

Noel's mind isn't able to put two and two together, because Cameron's tongue is back in his mouth, exploring every part of it and Noel's still sleepy brain goes dizzy.

“I couldn't stay away from you any longer.“ he murmurs within their passionate and longing kisses. “Left the event pretty quick to catch the last flight.“

Just now Noel wonders what time it is and turns his head to look at the clock. 3:18am. He looks back up to his husband, fondling his hand through red locks, while his other hand caresses Cam's back. “You look tired.“

“I am,“ Cam replies, before nuzzling his head in the crook of Noel's neck to take a deep breath. “We had a lot appointments.“

Noel turns his head to press a soft kiss on the scrubby cheek. “You could have stayed another night in the hotel and slept late.“

“I sleep better here. With you.“ It's not more than a faint whisper, that lets Noel know his boyfriend is already passing out. He once again hugs him tight, kissing his shoulder when he feels limp giraffe arms slipping on the mattress on each side of his body. The blonde man carefully guides his weight from atop of him to his side, snuggling against the freckled body he has missed so much.

It doesn't take more than three deep breathes against Cam's hot skin, until Noel finds his way back to sleep again.

 

 

 

(CAMERON'S POV)

It was definitely the best decision, to take the last plane back home. Yes, he was tired and yes, he was exhausted, but he never sleeps better than in Noel's arms.

Five and a half hours of sleep is not much, at least not usually for Cameron. But five and a half hours of sleep in the arms of the man you love most in the world, gives you an energy and vitality that even 24 hours of sleep can't accomplish.

So Cameron woke up around 8:45am and savoured the view, the smell, the taste, the noise and the feeling of his husband for a few moments, before he decided to get up and prepare some breakfast for Noel.

Sure he had fun with Payton and his other colleagues at different film festivals in New York. But even cooking breakfast for the love of his life is so much more fun, than every other thing without his man. To know that in a few moments Noel will probably make his way to him in the kitchen, blue eyes shining at the sight and smell of some ham, eggs and banana chocolate pancakes, makes him shiver from the anticipation.

Just when he breaks the eggs into the pan, his husband approaches him in a shirt and sweatpants, a sleepy but happy smile on his lips. “Morning,“ he says, as he makes his way around the kitchen counter, and wraps his arms from behind around Cam's waist. “Why didn't you sleep longer?“ he places a few kisses on Cameron's shoulders, while the younger man keeps stirring the eggs.

“Don't need to. Everything I need is here now.“ Cam responds and turns his head to kiss him on the lips.

“Mhmm.. is it going to be like this forever? Because I can totally get used to that!“ Noel smiles and kisses the back of Cameron's neck, unsheating goosebumps along the pale skin.

The younger man's body suddenly turns around completely, lifting Noel up and putting him on the kitchen counter next to the stove. He nudges the blonde's legs apart and comes to a stand in between them, his hands cupping his cheeks, before he kisses him passionately.

“Watch the eggs!“ Noel warns him between their sloppy kissings, a burnt smell in the air.

Cam gives him a cheeky smile in return. “Wanna watch your eggs.“ he says, before placing the pan aside and turning off the heat, to concentrate on Noel alone.

Said one bursts out laughing. “That was bad, Monaghan!“

“Yeah?“ Cam breathes out, going back to kissing his husband along the jaw and collarbone, while his hands slide under his shirt to trail every curve of Noel's muscles with his fingers, “Wanna be bad for you.“ With that he pulls Noel's shirt over his head and tosses it to the floor.

 _God,_ how much Cam has missed this well defined body. He can't get enough of reaching his hands all over him.

A breathy moan escapes Noel's lips and he tilts his head back in pleasure, hands grasping the edges of the kitchen counter. “Okay, so am I right in assumin that we're not eating now?“

“Oh, I'm _definitely_ eating now!“ Cam replies and starts kissing his way down Noel's body, giving a special treatment to his nipples, before going lower. He slides his tongue alongside the waistband of his sweats, before pulling them down with his hands together with his boxers.

Noel's semi hard erection springs free, and Cam can't help but nose into his pubic hair and over his cock, while he wraps his hand around his shaft. A content moan escapes both of their lips. The closer he gets with his mouth to Noel's dick, the more it hardens under his touch.

When a drop of precome escapes Noel's slit, Cameron can't just ghost over it anymore. He needs the sweet and salty taste on his tongue. He stops pumping and guides the cock to his mouth, licking a long stripe up the length of Noel's dick. His partner's legs wrap instantly around his shoulders and back, his legs shuddering around Cam's body. When the younger man reaches the head, he presses the tip of his tongue hard against the leaking slit, playing around to get every liquid out of it. He then makes his way back down, so far, that he nuzzles his nose in the stubby pubic hair again.

Noel is gone. That can be said from his heavy breathing, his lustful noises, the trembling of his thighs and the way he's raking his fingers through Cam's red hair. “Fuck. You're so good. _Aaah_. So good for me baby!“

Cam is so turned on and eager for everything that Noel has to give, that he starts sucking him harder. On every third time around he deep throats him, letting the tip of Noel's cock hit the back of his throat. When he thinks Noel can't take this anymore, he mixes up the course of actions and licks heavily on his slit. He's hollowing his cheeks, swirling his tongue around the thick shaft, when he feels Noel tapping on his side. “Fuck, Cam. Stop.“ he breathes, a edge of desperation swinging with it. “Baby stop, or I'm gonna come right now!“

Cam bobs a few more times on his cock, before letting it go with a plop and looking up in lustblown eyes. “Want you to come. Need to swallow you. Want you down my throat, baby.“ When his mouth engulfs Noel's throbbing arousal again, they hold their gazes, and there's an almost painful look on Noel's face. He tightens the suction around the rock hard cock, sucking every drop out of it.

“Oh shit, _Cam_! Fuck. Want you up my ass!“ Noel moans, his grip harder in Cam's hair.

Cam stops once again mumbling; “I can do that. Can do both.“ around the leaking shaft, before his hands trail up Noel's body to pinch his nipples between two fingers, simultanously deep throating him again.

“Oh dear _god!_ “ is punched out of Noel's mouth, before he is cut off with the same fingers in his mouth, that were on his nipples just moments ago. Noel starts sucking on them, making them slick and wet, while Cam's brain seems to explode. With this cock down his throat and his fingers in Noel's mouth, Cameron's cock is leaking inside his boxers, making it hard not to touch.

He lets Noel's tongue play a little longer with his fingers, before he pulls them out and presses them against Noel's hole.

“Jesus“ Noel whines, when Cameron lets just the head of his dick rest in his mouth, while he slowly inserts two fingers at a time. Thanks to all the fucking they've done before, his partner relaxes quickly and Cam starts scissoring him. With his mouth he makes circular movements, the throbbing head tight beneath his swollen lips.

Going all the way down again, to give his husband some sort of distraction, he adds the third finger and starts thrusting in and out in harsh movements. Noel is a trembling and whining mess above him, his thighs curling tighter around Cam's back, as the younger man bobs his head in a rapid and wild pace.

Knowing that there isn't much time left and deciding to give Noel his needed release, he starts jabbing his prostate with his long fingers, each time he rams them in.

“Oh shit. Oh god. Oh fuck. Oh Jesus!“ is babbled out of Noel's mouth, which makes it almost impossible for Cam to hold back his own rising climax. He wants so bad to touch himself, find some friction while watching this hot scene, Noel is giving him.

Arching his back, chest heaving, brows furrowed, thick swollen lips parted, hands fisted in his red locks, eyes pleading with him to end his plight of painful lust.

 _Fuck_. Cameron Riley Monaghan definitely has the hottest motherfucker on earth as a husband. And he will be damned if he doesn't give him everything this beauty is asking for.

So he overcomes the temptation to jack himself off with his free hand, and is willing to put everything in the last act for his desperate lover.

He sucks hard on his dick, letting the head hit his throat deep down again, thrusting his fingers relentlessly on his sweet spot and starts playing with his balls.

“CAM!“ is punched out of Noel's mouth, making the younger man moan around the throbbing arousal on his tongue. _“Fuck_! I'm cumming!“

Well, it isn't necessary to tell the taller man that, because he has sensed it anyways. The way Noel's balls start to tighten in his palm and his hole starts contracting around Cam's digits, is proof enough.

Cam immediately stops with the thrusting and keeps his fingers pressed hard against Noel's prostate, while licking with his tongue one more time over the sensitive head, before Noel shoots his load down his throat.

God Cam has missed this taste so much. He eargerly sucks him through his orgasm, swallowing everything, while still holding the pressure on the sweet spot inside of his husband, who is panting for air.

“Aaaaah!“ Noel screams, his whole body trembling and spasming with the affection of his wonderful release.

Just when Noel's body crashes back on the kitchen counter, and his thighs go limb around Cam's body, the younger man pulls his fingers out and lets go of the cock in his mouth. He stands between Noel's legs and looks at his blissed out man.

When blue melts into green, the older man says “Fuck me, baby!“ and Cam obeys immediately.

He guides Noel's limb body down and turns him around, bending him over the kitchen counter. Getting rid of his own pants and boxers, his leaking hard dick finally springing free and he wastes no time in lining it up to the already wet, still clenching hole.

“Oh _fuck_.“ he breathes, when he eases himself into Noel's welcoming heat and bottoms out with one hard push. A wince from his husband makes him pull it back out almost entirely, only the head still resting inside the tight muscle.

He only lets the tip of his cock fuck inside Noel, never pushing in too far. But it's good. Oh fuck, it's overwhelmingly good. The stimulation only on the head of his dick making him going crazy. Craving for more, but not giving in adds so much more to the pleasure he's already feeling.

“It's okay, you can go deeper.“ Noel encourages him, pushing his ass back into Cam's lap.

“It's fine baby, don't wanna hurt you. That's good enough for me. _You_ are so good for me. _Aaah_.“ is Cam's response as he rocks his hips more fervently, still not plunging to the hilt. His slit is leaking, due to the overstimulation of the tip and he lets his head fall forward, resting it between Noel's shoulder blades and breathing in his sweet after sex scent.

He loses all his senses, knowing that he won't last any longer. Noel still convulsing around his cock, his sweaty body beneath him, his sexy moans filling the air is sheer wonderful and breathtaking.

“Give it to me baby, come on! Need you inside,“ Noel demands, his face turning to the side to look into Cameron's lustblown eyes. “Wanna sit on my ass full of your cum!“

This has Cameron whining an overwhelmed cry of delight. He can no longer hold back, can no longer resist.

With two rough and pointed thrusting deep inside of Noel, he cries out his release and shoots white ribbons of his cum inside his lover's ass, that is engulfing him completely.

He holds Noel's hips tight onto his groin, so tight, that there might be bruises afterwards. But he can't help it. He searches for balance on the other man's body or otherwise his wobbling knees would give in.

It's so good. So _fucking_ good to be on a high called Noel Fisher. He doesn't pull out, stays connected to the love of his life, who's pushing back up and standing pressed with his back on Cam's stomach and chest infront of him.

Noel's hands find their way around Cam's neck and he leads him forwards to capture his lips in a lovely kiss. “I love you.“ the redhead mumbles hotly in his mouth and Noel's kisses grow more passionate as a return.

After some long moments of feeling whole and complete, Cameron slowly pulls out, some of his cum dribbling from Noel's hole onto the floor.

He quickly takes some paper tissues and wipes Noel's ass and his own dick clean. When he puts his pants back on, Noel is already placing the cooked breakfast on the table. He pours the coffee in both of their pots and takes his seat infront of ham and eggs and pancakes.

Cameron is still standing behind the counter, watching him expectantly.

“What?“ the blonde man asks him with raised eyebrows, obviously not getting what Cameron is waiting for, his stomach already growling.

“You haven't said it.“ Cam says reproachful.

“I haven't said _what_?“ Noel's question is full of confusion, like the look on his beautiful face.

“I said 'I love you' but you didn't respond.“ Cam looks at him flabbergasted, still not moving towards the table.

Noel huffs a laugh, lowering his eyes, before he gets up and makes his way to Cam again. He turns the younger man around by his waist and cups his cheeks. “You know I love you.“ Noel's eyes stare into Cam's ones.

“I do. That doesn't mean I don't like to hear it.“ the redhead responds, a challenging grin on his lips.

Noel exhales deeply, trying to sound as serious as possible. “I _love_ you“

“Thanks!“ A triumphant smile spreads from ear to ear on the flashed freckled face.

Noel shakes his head in disbelief, already on his way back to the table. “Welcome home, pouty!“

“Ugh!“ Cameron rolls his eyes at the nickname, a little hurt that he might have annoyed his husband with his childishness.

Noel looks him amused in the eyes. “Can we eat now, pouty?“

“ _Fine_ , I get it! I'm sorry I like to hear the words out of your mouth. If loving you with all my heart is a crime, then I'm guilty.“ Cam explains on his way to the table, earning genuine laughter from his husband.

“You know what pouty?“ Noel asks cheekily with one raised brow, when Cam sits down opposite him. The younger man only glares at him. “I really, _really_ love you pouty.“

"You don’t. You are annoyed by me.“ Cam pouts, pecking in his food with his fork.

"Only sometimes.“ Noel chuckles, and Cameron feels a blush creeping up his neck. "But you know what, pouty? It's the best kind of annoyance. Actually I find it pretty sweet, how you love to be loved by me.“ Noel gets up and makes his way to his lover, where he kneels between Cam’s legs. "Because I _do_. I _love_ you.“

A content smile spreads over Cameron’s flushed face, before his husband lays a lovely smooch on his lips. "Okay, okay. I got it. Let’s have breakfast now.“

"You had yours already.“ A naughty smile lights up Noel’s face.

"I did. And it was fucking fantastic!“ Cam slaps Noel’s ass, when the older one steps back to his place and takes a seat. He starts stuffing the eggs in his mouth, happy to put an end to the growling in his stomach.

Cameron could watch him forever. It’s the only thing he wants to do in his life. Making his partner happy and satisfied, to always see _this_ smile on his face. He has already forgot about the topic from before, when his _lovely_ husband decides to tease him after every bite.

“Mhmm.. that's _so_ good, pouty. Have I told you that I love you, already, pouty?“

How good to be back home! Even if it's to such a dork!

_Ugh!_

**Author's Note:**

> You know how much I appreciate every feedback, so I won't beg..
> 
> I won't..
> 
> Well okay: PLEASE leave kudos and/or comments, it would totally make my day :D
> 
> All my love <3


End file.
